Burning Genesis
by qn4eto1234
Summary: Превод. Спомен на Хидан, изпъстрен със злоба и ненавист.


Това е превод. Оригинал:** Burning Genesis** by Chojuro

Историята е M rated с причина. Разказва как Хидан напуска Юкагуре и започва за първи път да вярва в Жашин. Предупреждение за кръв и непристоен език. Опитите ми да се свържа с автора бяха неуспешни и този превод е извършен без нейно съгласие. Надявам се да ми прости, ако има нещо против. При първото оплакване от нейна страна, това ще бъде изтрито. Преводът е направен за лично удоволствие. Нямам никакви права нито към историята, нито към героите.

* * *

_От всички дни, които можех да помня, имаше само шепа спомени, към които си давах труда да се връщам и които ми носеха някакъв вид нечувано, въртеливо блаженство; по-голямата част от останалите бяха нещата, за които не ме беше грижа; и на самото дъно на този списък бяха сценариите, които... не бих могъл да обясня. Общо взето, не бих искал да помня последните, но тези бяха най-обсебващите. Така е за всички обаче... нали?_

- Рей, не забравяй да ми дадеш сигнала, става ли? - попитах внимателно. Момичето кимна, но изглеждаше наистина разтревожена. Огледах списъка, който бях направил в ронливата пръст с пръчка. Беше трудно да се види, като се има предвид, че единственият източник на светлина беше луната, но всичко си беше по местата, от това, което можех да видя.

- Не се паникьосвай сега, Рей! - примолих се. - Стигнахме твърде далеч! Всички тези седмици, планирането на тази нощ, не може да бъде пропиляно! - Приятелката ми, Рей, беше срамежлива, но аз бях привикнал някакси, както тя беше единственият свикнал човек с интересите ми – всичко, което останалите жители намираха за странно. Рей въртеше пръсти.

- Правилно... ами ако ни хванат? Знаеш ли в какви неприятности ще бъдем? Баща ми ще ни обезглави!

Бащата на Рей беше високо уважаван в селото ни; грижеше се за всички политически, религиозни и обществени въпроси. И с „ще ни обезглави" - имаше предвид буквално. Мъжът беше студен и дистанциран с всичко и всеки, дори малкото момиче, което се опитваше да спечели титлата, че е светът му; това беше мъжът, който ми напомняше колко се радвах, че родителите ми не са наоколо. Тропнах с крак и кръстосах ръце недоволно; тя знаеше, че съм нинджа – при това добър – и ме подценяваше?

- Не ме подценявай, Рей! Достатъчно съм силен да се справя с тези копелета... - Затегнах банданата си на Юкагуре около челото си и ударих във въздуха бързо.

- Хидан, не можеш да се справиш с цяло село... - гласът на Рей заглъхна, гледайки в далечината, луната. Нещо в стомаха ми започна да се стяга и кръвта ми запулсира в ярост.

- Смешно. За какъв, по дяволите, ме взимаш – проклето дете? Изгубихме толкова време по това! Майната ти, хленчеща кучко, нямаш мотивация за нищо! - Обърнах главата си към нея и ударих стената точно над рамото й. Очите на Рей се отвориха широко, сякаш щяха да изскочат всеки момент от ужас. Всъщност, очите й не ми позволиха да извикам от болка – просто изглеждаха така замрели и спокойни, неподвижни.

- Да ме наричаш смешна... късметлия си, че изобщо те търпя. Хайде. Да приключваме с това. - заповяда разстроено, бягайки. Поклатих глава, все още бесен, и тръгнах в обратната посока.

* * *

Стоях си на мястото, гледайки напред към западната част на града. Червен огнен пламък се извиси към небето и аз се скрих. Имах 120 секунди да започна това. Скочих, въртейки се към линията си от събраната артилерия стрели, застанах на позиция с готов арбалет. Направих искра до малка факла, запалих стрелите и ритнах малките катапулти, където се държаха арбалетите, запалвайки огъня им; направих това с всеки арбалет, после застанах с гръб към сградата и хвърлих факлата през прага, чакайки пищен пожар, изгарящ нещата, които повече не трябваше да помня. Дали просто не си пишех смъртната присъда?

- Хидан, спри точно тук. - Чух познат глас – звукът беше стоически и не звучеше паникьосан. Обърнах се към мъжа, виждайки бащата на Рей, който се казваше Масуки. Разбира се, Рей се беше провалила със своята част от плана... Извадих кунай от торбичката си и застанах в бойна готовност.

- Този град е прокълнат в ада, ако не може да осъзнае потенциала си! Прокълнат, казвам ти! - извиках трескаво.

- Спри това, глупаво момче такова. Говориш за нещо, с което изобщо не си запознат. Това село е домът на много хора. Не можеш да искаш да го унищожиш. - заяви Мисуи. Думата „глупак" звучеше в главата ми и аз прехапах устна.

- Не се бъзикам и не ме е страх от теб, мамицата му. Предизвиквам те да се опиташ да ме спреш, заднико. - издишах аз, оставяйки малко „ъх", започвайки да бягам внезапно и се телепортитах на другия край на града. Пламъците започваха да достигат небето на места из града и аз усетих как по гръбнака ми се разля адреналин.

Пронизителен писък дойде от жена, която беше далеч от мен и, без да я поглеждам, хвърлих кунай, и той се заби в гърлото й, издавайки бълбукащ звук.

- А, продължавай да издаваш този звук! Обичам го! - извиках на умиращата жена, ръцете й бяха на гърлото.

_Наистина ли занапред възнамерявах да живея за това? Убийство, след убийство, след убийство. Чувството беше страхотно! Само като гледах кръвта, която пулсираше от тези хора, които познавах, да гледам как пулсира в синхрон със сърдечния им ритъм беше достатъчно да получа ерекция! Но... рано или късно пулсирането щеше да избледнее и... като да имаш лесна курва, усещанията, които имах започнаха да избледняват и блаженството щеше да ги последва, и целият смисъл ми избяга накрая. _

Още една жертва падна, съпруг и баща, което беше причината жена и малко момиченце да направят същото. Насилих куная през пъпа на момичето и надолу към вагината и ануса, гледайки как замъглените сълзи и живот напуснаха очите й.

_Какво беше толкова възбуждащо да видя това, тялото на това малко дете, разкъсано на парчета? Исках да видя как този живот си отива – имах нужда да видя как този живот си отива! Дори бях на нейната възраст не толкова отдавна, наистина; и ми иска болно копеле като мен да беше унищожило детското ми аз и да беше приключило така. _

Огньовете се разрастваха, като се има предвид, че водните повелители не бяха достатъчно близо. Телата се трупаха и усещах как ставам по-щастлив с всяко едно. Щях да докажа на Рей, че греши. Щях да покажа на родителите, които никога не се държаха като такива, колко сбъркани бяха децата им. Щях да покажа на другите, кучките, които ми се присмиваха, точно колко безумно силен може да бъде човек като мен. Щях да накарам тези хора да се страхуват от мен. Щях да ги накарам да изгният за всичко лошо, което ми бяха причинили.

Не можех да реша коя гледка ми е любима – изкормването на общия собственик на пазара, който **ме **ограбваше всеки шибан път, когато отивах в магазина му; одирането на злобната цветарка; само да срежа малък отвор в корема й и да дръпна червата й сякаш бяха от жизненоважно значение; или може би унижаването на тези, които ме унижаваха през детството ми, прерязването на гърлата им. Разкъсването на панталоните, за да открия зейнали ануси и да промушвам и промушвам, докато ръката ми не станеше груба от действието. Виковете, о, Боже! Беше чист секс! Усещах малки петънца кръв да опръскват лицето ми – беше студена и миришеше на мед. Покриваше ръцете ми и аз одрасках главата си с пръсти, оставяйки следи като вопли за някакъв вид спасение, което никога няма да дойде. Бях пропит с вонята и обичах как проникваше във всяка част от съществото ми.

- Време е да спреш, Хидан – треперлив глас се обади от прага. Изправих се, за да се повъзхищавам на органите на тийнейджърката, разхвърляни на части по тялото й, после обратно, за да срещна пронизващи, пълни с ужас очи още веднъж. Изкисках се, размишлявайки.

- Изглежда не успя да разсееш баща си. Ъ, ти си просто тъпа кучка, обаче. Трябваше да се досетя, че ще стане така от самото начало.

Краката на срамежливото момиче бяха заседнали, пръстите прибрани навътре неловко, юмруците й стиснати от двете й страни.

- Не! М-Майната ти! - Устата ми се отвори леко, веждите извити в забавление.

- Значи, все пак можеш да ругаеш. Какво има? Отстъпваш толкова рано? Нещата почти приключиха тук, можеш да спреш да се оплакваш, вагино. - отговорих във „в интерес на истината" маниер.

Рей пристъпи към мен, обмислена стъпка. Имаше лудо изражение и по някаква причина ме плени. Какво беше намислила?

- Моля те, Хидан...нека знам, че не си си отишъл напълно. Нещата не тряб- Хидан... какво правиш? - Тъжното извинение за създание се уплаши от острието в ръката ми и отстъпи, падайки на земята. Навлажних устните си и я хванах за глезена, дърпайки я към себе си. Тя се изви и изписка за лудия си баща, драскайки отчаяно по пода.

- Знаеш ли, кучко, никога не съм те харесвал; трябва да ти благодаря, че оплеска цялата нощ! Баща ти със сигурност ще се покаже скоро, за да види какво ще направя... трябваше да направиш каквото ти казах и той никога нямаше да трябва да те вижда разкъсана по шибания под! - Рей ме удари и се бореше, и аз седнах на стомаха й. - О, Рей... какво има? Не си ли щастлива сега? - извиках в лицето й. Извиках колкото мога по-силно, а тя сякаш крещя с часове.

- Млъквай, кучко! Сега сме само ти и аз! - Хванах я за косата и й ударих главата в земята, докато не млъкна. - Спокойно, винаги съм знаел, че си падаш по мен! - Очите й се разшириха и тя поклати глава. Изкикотих се истерично и я ударих в носа.

- Това не ти ли харесва, Рей? Не ти ли харесвам _аз_? - попитах. Ръцете й паднаха от двете страни, а аз хванах лицето й, карайки усмивка да се появи от двете крайчета на устните до ушите й. Нацапах си ръцете с кръвт размазах навсякъде, пишейки „жалка курва" на главата й.

- Какво си направил? Болен, ексцентричен кучи син! - Масуи падна на колене на прага на къщата. Най-накрая го видях да плаче и чувството беше захранващо. Бях над всички в този забравен от Бога град – _всички_!

- А, Масуи... време беше да се появиш – заявих. - Рей искаше да съм сигурен, че знаеш, че винаги те е мразела. Ти съсипа живота й! Шибан боклук такъв! - Очите му бяха затворени и падна на ръце и колене.

- Сега, ти ли ще го приключиш или аз, нещастно копеле такова? - попитах аз. Бавно и сигурно, той извади кунай от джоба си. Погледнах надолу към него, чакайки за нещо и той повдигна оръжието до гърлото си.

- Надявам се да гориш в Ада – издиша той, режейки гласните си струни, оставяйки кръвта си да изтече навсякъде.

- Със сигурност ще те видя там... - засмях се високо и протегнах ръце. Направих го! Убих всички, мамицата му!

_Помня след това, седях в покрайнините на града. Огънят беше станал огромен, а аз нямах намерение да го гася... но седейки тук под залязващата луна, се чудех дали трябва да съм в този огън. Бях най-лошото същество, вървящо по тези улици предишния ден. Не можех да разбера дали ме е грижа или не; само се обърквах. Топлата светлина се смеси с есенния бриз и аз потреперих, докато държах коленете си свити до гърдите ми. Помня как се люлеех напред-назад, гледайки право напред към небето._

_Жашин... Жашин... остави ме да изгоря..._


End file.
